You, of all people
by bookluver127
Summary: Rory last saw Logan four years ago, when she turned him down. Now, they're teaching and living together at Yale. Will their issues be resolved and will they finally end up together?
1. Chapter 1:It had to be you

Author's Note: My story takes place 4 years after season 7 ended. After Rory spent two years traveling on the Obama campaign, she went to the New York Times and eventually worked her way to becoming a top editor. Lorelai and Luke eventually got back together and married. Rory became tired of the fast pace of journalism and decided to do something different for a while.

Enjoy!!!

Bookluver127

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, or anything that has to do with it. I wish I do thought!!!

Introduction: Exactly four years ago, I turned him down. Why? I wasn't ready. I did love him, hell, I still love him, but it just wasn't the right time. I wanted to go and have a career, travel the world and all. Now, I'm back to the place where this all began. Yale.

Chapter 1: It's you of all people…

Just a few months ago, I had received a letter from my old journalism professor at Yale. He invited me to come and actually teach his course for one semester while he was working at Oxford on a book. Another person and I would teach the course. We would also share an apartment on the edge of campus and all food expenses would be paid. After talking with my mom and friends, I decided to accept. When I finished teaching, I would still be able to go back to the NYT.

When summer came, I started packing all my clothes, and books, and most importantly, my coffee maker Pushkin. Then, Mom and Luke came to help me move my things from New York to Yale. My friends would be living in my NY apartment while I was gone. It was time for a change of scenery.

_I'm back, I'm actually back_, I thought as I walked through the campus. After 4 years, I had come back to the place where my life had taken off. It was here that I met Logan, the only guy I had ever truly loved.

Not a day passed when I didn't think about him. Being with him had changed me so much. I still wondered about how different life would nave been if I had said yes; but what could I do? I had already made my decision, and I would now have to live with it for the rest of my life.

RING RING. All of a sudden, I was jolted out of my thoughts.

"Hello?" I said.

"Fruit of my loins! How's being back at Yale, hon?" Mom said.

"It's kind of weird. Sort of like I'm repeating history all over again," I said.

"Well, have you met your co-professor? Is he cute???" She excitedly asked.

"Mom! Is that all you're thinking about? Did you forget about Luke? Anyways, I don't meet him or her until tonight," I said.

"Calm down, hon. I'm just teasing. Anyways, I just wanted to wish you good luck! I'll see you at your grandmother's house on Friday." Lorelai replied.

"Ok, Mom. I'll call you when I meet my new roommate. I'm sure you'll want to know all about it." I replied.

After hanging up the phone, I continued walking until I arrived at Shropton Hall, where I would be living for the next 6 months. It was around 4 o'clock, and my new roommate and co-professor wouldn't be arriving until 6. I pulled out the paper to get the key and find the room number, stopping at the door marked 346. Then, I entered the messiest apartment I had ever seen.

Boxes of my things and my new roommate's things were all over the living room. I first decided to look at the rooms. There were two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen and breakfast nook combined, and a living room. _All in all, a pretty good set up_, I thought. There was already some decent furniture, including a sofa and two large desks, and the fridge and cupboards were already stocked.

I decided to unpack first before ordering dinner. _I wonder what my roommate will be like. Is it a he or a she? It's rather strange that I don't know a thing about the person. Oh well, I'll meet him or her eventually_, I thought.

After I finished putting my things away, I decided to take a walk before coming back. I passed my old dorm, some old classrooms, and went into the dining hall for old time's sake. _It was still exactly the same_. I then went to the library. _Even the books still smell the same. The good, old smell of books. Heavenly. _

As I was walking back, I walked past a coffee cart, and then stopped abruptly. _No! It can't be…that's the exact coffee cart Logan had follow me. Oh my God. Is this some joke of fate or something? Why am I thinking about this? Stop thinking about him! Stop thinking about him! I'll only hurt myself more. Why am I doing this to myself? _With these thoughts, repressed memories of Logan came forth. Kissing him on the grounds, the Life and Death Brigade, going to the pub, saying goodbye when he went to London. I stumbled over to a nearby bench and started to cry. _Will the next six months be like this? Everything around me mocking me about Logan and my choice to turn him down; dammit, I need to stop regretting it!!! I should head back to the apartment; it's time to meet my roommate. _

I dried my tears, and began walking back down the path. Putting my bag on the ground, I took my keys out and opened the door, only to scream and slam it shut again at the sight that was in front of me.

_LOGAN is my roommate. LOGAN is my roommate? LOGAN IS MY ROOMMATE!!! How the hell is this possible? I haven't heard from him for four years, four years! And now he suddenly just waltzes back into my life! I can't postpone going in any longer; I have to go in._

"Logan. How are you?" I stuttered as I walked into the living room. Logan was sitting on the couch, his fists clenched and his back rigid. He looked uncomfortable and angry at the same time.

"I'm fine," he brusquely replied. I could see his jaw clenching in anger. I couldn't blame him. I was the one who had messed everything up, turning him down.

"How have you been for the past few years? I haven't heard from you for so long." I replied.

"Well, after you turned me down, I went to San Francisco. I could only stand the job for a month, since I didn't have you there. But, apparently, you didn't care anyways, so forget that I said that. I eventually went back to London to work for Mitchum and I sold the house in S.F. Any other questions?" he asked sarcastically.

"No," I muttered. I took a deep breath to calm myself. "Why did you come back here? I mean, wasn't Mitchum angry?"

"Well, he actually thought it would be a good experience, so here I am." After I finish, I'll be going to New York to take control of the New York Times," Logan replied.

_Shit, the NYT. This means that I'll still have to see him when I leave!!! Could this get any worse?_

Anyways, what have you been doing?" he asked.

_Aghhhh! Why does he have to be so cool and collected while here I am, talking on and on? Why in the whole damn world did it have to be him? What should I say? Should I bring up why I regretted turning him down? No, that would probably spring old wounds back open. I'd better stick to lighter topics._

"Well, after I finished traveling on the Obama campaign, I got an offer from the New York Times to go and work. So, I accepted and am now one of the main editors. So, I guess that makes me one of your new employees when you go back. Oh yeah, also my mom and Luke recently got married," I said.

"I see. Congratulations on the New York Times. I remember how much you wanted to work there," Logan said.

_Well, he sure took that well. I wonder what he's really thinking. Ugh, I can't avoid the topic anymore. It's time to bring up the issue of him and me. It's time to take the plunge._

"Logan, I know that the last time we saw each other, it ended badly. But, seeing as we'll be living and working together, can we still be friends, please?" I said, my eyes intent on his, waiting for his reaction.

"Sure. It's been four years anyways. It'll make things for the next 6 months so much easier, that's for sure," Logan replied. His jaw relaxed slightly.

_But was it just me, or did he look a bit let down? I would have thought that he hated me. Yet, his look suggested that he still, perhaps, or am I just hoping, loved me. No, I'm sure that he's probably in a relationship. Who knows? Perhaps he's almost ready to pop the question to his girlfriend. No! I need to stop thinking about this and giving myself false hope. We're going to be friends, no more, no less. That's the least I can do, seeing as the last time I was with him ended in disaster because of me. These next six months are going to kill me. _

Author's note: I hope you like this. It's my first fanfiction ever, so it might not be that great. Anyways, please review, and subscribe!


	2. Chapter 2:Why him! Why her!

Author's note: Chapter 2!!! ( I know, I'm excited myself. I'm typing away on Chapter 3 already in my spare time!) Please enjoy and REVIEW!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, although the complete 1-7 boxed set is on my wish list. Until that happens, it's just borrowing them from the library, sadly. There is always Handbrake though…I love my iPod because I have Gilmore Girls on it. By the way, I have a playlist on songs I listen to while writing. Check it out on my profile! I ABSOLUTELY LOVE MY BETA!!!

Recap: After being on the Obama campaign and then working as an editor at the NYT, Rory Gilmore wants a change of scenery. When she gets invited to go back to Yale and co-teach a journalism course for a semester, she fairly jumped at the opportunity. What she doesn't know is that her roommate and co-teacher will be Logan Huntzberger, who she last saw four years ago, when she turned him down. Rory never stopped loving him, and still regrets her decision, but does Logan feel the same way?

Chapter 2: Why him? Why her?

There was an awkward silence as we unpacked. After our emotional discussion, we both were silent, before deciding to unpack and arrange things first dinner. I decided to try and break the ice a bit more; the silence was making me edgy.

"Logan, do you want to order dinner yet?" I asked.

"Sure. Are you up to Chinese?" he asked, with a hint of that smirk which always melted me.

_He still remembers. All those nights we ate Chinese food and watched movies. The good old days we used to have…so long ago._

"O.K. We could even watch a movie after unpacking," I replied.

_Please say yes, please say yes! Hopefully this will make us more comfortable around each other, like we used to be. Despite 'being friends, we both seem so stiff. Will this really work at all?_

"Charlie and the Chocolate Factory?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes!!! You know me well!" I replied.

"Of course," he said.

_Shit, why the hell did I say THAT? Of course he knows me well, how stupid of me. Great, he's gotten all tensed up again. I need to get the hell out of here before I explode!_

"Um, I'm going to go pick up the food," I said.

"Sure," Logan replied. He looked relieved. I had a feeling that once I left, he would be calling Honor, Finn, Colin, and Steph, just as I would be calling Mom.

I grabbed my purse and ran out the door. I felt so relieved. I had mixed feelings about this whole situation. I was happy to see him, but this wouldn't help me get over him at all. I needed to call Mom before I exploded.

I took out my phone and pressed speed dial #1. A few rings later, she picked up.

"Hey Ror," she answered.

"Mom, I need advice." I replied.

"What's wrong, hon? You sound like something bad just happened," she said.

"Well, I don't know if it's bad, but does Logan being my roommate and coworker count?" I sarcastically said.

"WHAT? No! Logan damn Huntzberger is the mystery coworker?! Are you kidding me, Ror?!" Mom screeched.

"No, Mom. I'm not kidding at all. What the hell do I do? Every time a sore subject comes up, the ice just builds more and more! I mean, we agreed to be friends, but things are still so stiff!" I said, my breath shallow with the impending tears in my eyes.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry. Do you want to come home? If it's really bad, you can just pull out, you know?" Mom said. She was obviously trying to comfort me, but it sure wasn't working.

"You know I can't quit, I've already made a commitment. Thanks for offering, Mom, but I'm actually in the car going to pick up dinner for him and me," I said.

"That's alright, sweetie. But, you know that you can always come home if you need to. Are you sure you're going to be alright? " Mom prodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I hope," I said, with a shaky laugh.

"O.K. Call me later if you need to talk then. We'll wallow after Friday Night Dinner this week, 'k?" Mom offered.

"Sure. I'll call you later then. Bye," I offered.

"Bye, sweetie," she replied.

*sigh* I'd better go pick up that food.

LPOV (Logan's Point of View)

*after Rory closed the door*

_Oh God, what the hell is she doing here! She wasn't supposed to be here…hell, I came here to get away from her. She must hate me, heck, she slammed the door in my face. Dammit! It's going to be so awkward. She probably never wanted to see me again anyways. Damn. She still looks good as ever though. Aghhhh, why the hell am I torturing myself with this? I need to talk to someone now, vent out my frustrations before she comes back with the food. _

I took out my phone and immediately called Honor. I needed advice from my sister so badly. After a few rings, she picked up.

"Hey Logan," she said. "What's up? Are you at Yale yet?"

""Yeah, I am. Guess who the hell my roommate and coworker is for the next 6 months?" "Let's see," she laughed. "Is it Colin, or even better, Finn?" she said jokingly.

"Haha, very funny," I said sarcastically. "Why don't you guess again?"

"Well, it can't be her-," she stopped speaking. "Oh my God, you're fucking kidding me!!!"

"Nope," I muttered.

"Wow, Rory Gilmore is the mystery coworker. You know, this just might be fate. Who knows, something good may happen out of this," Honor said.

"Yeah, right. I'm still shocked right now. It's obvious that she doesn't want to see me at all. I mean, Honor, she slammed the door in my face, and she seems so uncomfortable around me. Of course, I'm feeling the same way, but yeesh, the ice is so stinking thick! Oh yeah, and we agreed to be friends," I groaned.

"Logan, take this from a girl's perspective. If you hadn't seen the guy whose marriage proposal you'd turned down in four years, how would you react?" She said.

"Well, I'd totally freak out, but-" I was suddenly cut off my Honor.

"Exactly. For all you know, she might still love you. I mean, Logan, when you proposed, she had just finished college. If I was her, I would want to experience the world on my own first, be independent and all. You know her aspirations, and of course, how she wanted to work her way up. She obviously knew that being a Huntzberger would take that all away. She wouldn't have to work for much at all; she wouldn't have to strive for anything. You know that our name basically means that practically everything is handed over on a silver platter." Honor said exasperatedly.

"Hey, don't make it seem like I'm the only one at fault here. She's the one who turned me down! Yeah, I gave her an ultimatum, but that was only because I really loved her, and I thought she loved me too. She obviously didn't love that much then." I pointed out. "And, now she wants to be friends. What the hell?"

"Calm down, Logan. As for the being friends, don't mess it up; you two will be in very close quarters for a while. Who knows, maybe it's fate. This might just be a second chance for the two of you." Honor said.

"Huh. Oh, did I forget to mention that when I go back to the Times, she's going to be there too? Yet, I don't remember reading any articles or other things with her name on them, even when I was keeping up with what she was doing." I muttered.

"She might have a pen name, you know? Well, just hope for the best that it's going to work out. Call me if you need to talk, alright?" Honor said.

"Yeah. Thanks sis." I said.

"No problem, Logan. Bye, the baby is fussing again." She said.

"Bye." I said.

_Oh boy, wait until Colin and Finn hear. _

I dialed the number of Colin and Finn's loft in New York. They had just moved there, seeing as they were both working for the respective branches of their family's companies in N.Y. Unfortunately for me, Finn picked up.

"Hey mate, is that you?" Finn asked. Surprisingly, he didn't sound that drunk. _Must be his hangover cure taking effect. _

"Yeah, hey man. Put the phone on speaker, I need to talk to Colin and you. I have major news."

"Alright man, let me get him over here." Finn said.

"Hey Huntz, find out who your mystery coworker is?" Colin asked.

"Funny how you asked that. I was just calling about that. Want to take a guess at who it is? I'll give you a hint, gorgeous blue eyes." I said.

"REPORTER GIRL!!!!" Finn crowed.

" You're kidding!" Colin said.

"Nope, it's Rory Gilmore in the flesh. Here's the best part, after I finish teaching, I'm still going to see her. Apparently, she works at the Times too, although I think she writes under a pen name. Basically, I still will have to see her after Yale."

"That's fucked up, man." Finn said. "Although, I do want to see Reporter Girl. She hasn't replied to my last email. Oh shit, you weren't supposed to know that!"

"You've been in contact with her?!" I yelled. "What the hell?"

"Dude, calm down," Colin said. "Take a breather. I'll punch Finn for you, if you want."

"Nah, don't do that. But, Finn, you'd better explain now, or else I will have Colin punch you." I said.

"Alright, alright. Anyways, I've been in contact with our dear Reporter Girl ever since you two-you know, went your separate ways. Anyways, I see her once in a while, for drinks 'n stuff. It's not that big of a thing. I just wanted to see what she was still doing, you know? Plus, mate, you've been keeping up on her yourself. Don't bother denying it. I've seen your search history online. Don't bother saying that you don't bother checking the news for mentions of her, plus you always would check the blogs online. Although you didn't know which one was exactly hers, I mean, never mind." He said nervously.

"Finn, you have five seconds to tell me her pen name. I'll think about never talking to you again if you don't." I threatened.

"Alright, alright, don't be so rash, mate. She writes under L. Hayden. Even for the NYT," he said.

"Wait, Hayden?" Colin asked. "Wait, isn't that as in Strobe and Francine Hayden?"

"Er, actually yeah. It turns out that Ror is actually the Hayden Heiress, her dad being Christopher Hayden and all. Plus, with all the publicity from turning you down, Huntz, she changed her name so that people wouldn't associate her with that."

"Wow," I said, stunned. _This was a lot to take in, Rory, the Hayden heiress. They were as powerful as us Huntzbergers, seeing as Strobe was a Supreme Court judge and her two last names would make her an extremely powerful person. Wait, there was nothing in the society pages about this. How did Finn know?!_

"Finn, fine, I won't deny keeping up on her. Now, how do you know about her being the heiress when it wasn't in the society pages?" I asked.

"Well, to be truthful, she just told me that day, when I met her. I asked her why she was looking so upset, and it just came out." He explained.

"Oh. Wow, the Hayden heiress though," I mussed. "Colin, you still there? You haven't said much," I said.

"Yeah, I'm still here. I'm just listening to all of this. I'm just shocked myself." Colin said.

"Tell me about it. Right now, I'm feeling confused, since I just got of the phone with Honor, who just explained Rory's perspective about marrying me." I said.

"Ah. Although it was quite simple why she didn't say yes; journalism and all?" Colin said.

"Great, even you knew!" I said. "Whatever, I don't need to be thinking about this. Alright, I'll see you guys this weekend then. I have to go, she's probably going to be back soon."

"O.K. Wait, Huntz! Tell me this, do you still love her? We've never bothered bringing this up, since it was practically taboo, but seeing as you kept up with what she was doing, do you?" Colin asked.

"What do you think? Of course I still love her. I've tried to get over her, but it never works. Can we talk about it this weekend instead? Oh, be sure to tell Steph; I don't have time to call her. Plus, if I don't, she'll eventually find out and kill me," I said.

"Sure, mate. See you then," Finn said.

"'Till then, Huntz," Colin said.

"Bye," I said.

_All of a sudden, I heard the lock turn in the door. Oh, shit. I hope she didn't hear anything. Time to talk. I have to find out more…do I really have a second chance with her? Does she still love me?_

Upcoming Chapters:

There will be more about Luke and Lorelai, more sexual tension(I love writing this!!!), and a prank coming up. Be prepared for some more drama; I might bring back someone from Rory's past, I just haven't decided yet. (I know, it's evil of me…MWAHAHA!!!) Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'll try to post every week….sorry! I've been really busy b/c I have a piano exam coming up.


	3. Chapter 3: Awkwardness, and more

Author's Note: Chapter 3, I know, finally, right? I'm so sorry this took a while; I've been so busy, with my damn piano exam coming up. Enjoy! By the way, this will be the last chapter for the month of October. I'm going to try updating every week starting in November.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls…life sucks. (I hate having to put this up everything time.)

Chapter 3: Awkwardness, Breakfast Conversations, and Hysterical Laughter

I entered the room, carrying the bag of food in my hand. Logan walked over to help me. When he took it, our hands brushed. We instantly jumped and backed away from each other.

_So much for dissolving the ice. _

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," Logan replied. "I already got some plates and stuff out."

"O.K. I'll put in Charlie and the Chocolate factory then," I said.

"Alright," he said.

While he put out the food, I went to wash my hands. The warm water helped calm my nerves. _Breathe. Breathe, and calm down. It's just a movie, not some feeling of déjà vu. _I walked back out to the living room and put in the disc. Logan came over with plates and utensils. The cartons were spread out on the table.

Then, I turned on the movie and we started eating. Eventually, we both settled in. It felt almost comfortable now, sitting on the couch with Logan. _O.K. Total feelings of déjà vu now. I feel like this is four years ago. Wow, the power of Willy Wonka to relax people. _

Before I knew it, we had finished Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and started watching Pretty in Pink. By now, we were totally comfortable. He and I handed each other things, without hesitation. We weren't talking, but the silence was pleasant. _There's going to be plenty of time to talk later. I might as well just enjoy the silence for now. _

In the middle of the movie, he got up to wash the dishes. After Logan finished, he came back and sat down on the couch again. We were sitting pretty close together, compared to the beginning, when he sat on the far opposite end of the sofa. Eventually, I felt my head slipping.

_Shit, don't fall asleep, don't fall asleep. Wake up! _I tried to keep my eyes closed, but fifteen minutes later, I felt myself starting to sleep again. _Stay awake! I'll land on his shoulder if I do, don't fall asl-. _I had conked out. Worst of all, I was asleep on Logan's shoulder.

LPOV

_Oh my God, she's on my shoulder. Should I move, or should I just stay put. If I move, she might wake up, and that'll be so awkward. Ahhhh, it's sort of nice having her in this position though. Shit, why the hell am I thinking that? Hmmm, I might as well just sleep myself. _

RPOV

_Ahhhh, that was a good night's sleep. Ugh, I should totally wake up, I need coffee! Wait, where in the world am I sleeping?_

I opened my eyes and realized where I was. _What the hell am I doing on his shoulder? Shit!!! Did he notice...oh crap, I fell asleep before him, and so he must have noticed. This is so embarrassing!_

I carefully got up and went to my room. Then, I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and quickly showered. Afterwards, I dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans, a white tank top, and a purple cardigan with a long necklace and small studs in my ears. I left my hair down, since it was still wavy. Then, I went to the kitchen and made some coffee.

Logan woke up when the coffee was ready. He stretched, then got off the couch and walked towards the kitchen.

"Morning," he said.

"Hey. I'm so sorry about falling asleep on you last night," I blurted out.

"It's no big deal. You seemed really tired," he said.

"Well, I just want to say thanks anyways. You didn't have to stay there all night." I said.

"Like I said, not big deal. Plus, that's what friends are for, right?" he asked.

Yeah," I replied, a bit dazed. _Had he just called us friends? Wow, we sure are getting comfortable with each other. This might just turn out alright. _

"What do you want for breakfast?" he asked.

"Oh, um, anything is fine," I said nervously. I was still getting used to the atmosphere.

"Is French toast alright then?" he responded.

"Yes! With lots and lots of coffee!" I excitedly replied.

"Alright, alright, Ace. Calm down," Logan said.

LPOV

_SHIT!!! Did I just call her Ace? What the hell am I thinking? _

"Ace?" she questioned.

"Um, it's alright if I call you that right? Since we are friends and all…" I trailed.

"Yeah, it's fine. I was just surprised at first, that's all," she said, her voice a bit shaky.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," I muttered. _That was so embarrassing. _

"Well, do you want some help?" she asked.

"Um, I don't think so. The last time you helped me cook, you hurt yourself, remember?" I asked, laughing a bit at the memory.

"Hey, don't be mean! There's no point for me to learn how to cook. I just need coffee to survive!" she said, with a wink.

_Wow, are we bantering now? This is so much better than yesterday. I'm actually enjoying this. _

"Anyways," she continued, "since you won't let me help, I might as well finish unpacking my room."

"Yeah, go do that. Then the food will be safe to eat," I teased.

"Mean!" Rory replied, sticking her tongue out at me.

_She is so gorgeous when she does that. Ugh, I need to stop thinking things like that. Control yourself, Huntz. You can't get yourself into a mess again…not like last time._

RPOV

_We're finally friends, well sort of. It's actually really nice. Really not that awkward after all…I'm starting to even like this arrangement. I might just come out of this with Logan back, as a friend, or course. Only a friend…only a friend; don't forget that! _

I walked down the hallway into my room. Then, I opened the first box. Pictures of Star's Hollow, Mom, Dad, Grandma and Grandpa, and my friends went up on the walls and on my desk. Afterwards, I put my books into the shelves, finished hanging my clothes, and put my toiletries and things into the bathroom. While I was putting my shirts into the dresser, Logan called me over.

"Ace, it's ready!" he yelled.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back.

I walked out into the kitchen. Logan had already set everything out. We sat down and started eating. Somehow, through all the random topics, we started talking about Mom and Luke.

"So, you mentioned that your mom got back together with Luke, right?" he asked.

"Yeah. Well, it all began when I went on the campaign trail. Somehow, Mom managed to get locked out of the house, and so she had to call Luke to help her. Then, somehow, they just started to talk about their relationship and then that eventually led to you know what.

Then, they started to date, but were still taking it slow. About a year ago, they married and now they're happy," I said.

"Wow, it took them that long," he said, amazed.

"I know, they almost had another breakup, over coffee of all things," I replied.

"You're kidding," Logan deadpanned. "Obviously, everyone knows how important coffee is!!!" he exaggeratedly proclaimed.

"Haha," I sarcastically replied. "Anyways, it all happened because Luke threw all the coffee away and replaced it with decaf, decaf of all things!" I exclaimed, taking a bite out of my French toast.

"NO!!!" he said, sarcastically.

"YES!!! And then, Mom tried to persuade him, and that didn't work, so she finally gave up after three days, kicked Luke out of the house, and wouldn't speak to him for a month. Of course, she had to find another place to eat, seeing as Luke's would be out of the question. So, it was horrible for the both of them. Finally, Luke came over with his whole truck filled with bags of coffee, and they got back together. Obviously, Luke will probably never try to do that again, even if Mom gets pregnant again," I finished, laughing at the memory.

Logan laughed along with me. "You're kidding, that is just hilarious. Anyone who knows your mother and is sane would know for sure not to deprive your mother of normal coffee."

"My point, exactly. Ahhhh, those were really funny days, when Mom and Luke were dating again," I reminisced. "When she got engaged, she called me up and started screaming on the phone 'I'm getting married' over and over again. Then, at her bachelorette party, she went all crazy in New York. I think she had at least five Long Island Ice Teas. Getting her back to my apartment was no fun at all; it was like dragging a dead body," I laughed.

"Poor you, Ace. Although, it probably wasn't as bad as the time I had to drag Finn home from a bar after he went through another naked stage. He started to strip and dance on the bar, singing Lady Marmalade. Now that was something I never want to see ever again," Logan cringed.

"I don't ever plan to," I said. I got up to put my plate in the sink. Logan also got up and started washing the dishes. He washed while I loaded them into the dishwasher.

"Are you up for visiting our new office?" he asked.

"Why not? How about in thirty minutes?" I replied.

"Cool. See you in a bit," he said, smirking. Logan walked toward the bathroom. Meanwhile, I went to my room and finished organizing my books. _It's going to be interesting, seeing 'my' classroom. This is getting exciting!!!_

LPOV

After I showered and dressed in jeans and a button down shirt, I walked out into the living room. Ace was still in her room. _Probably putting things away, since there's some clunking around I hear. Hmmm, I wonder if it's one of the big lecture halls. What to do now? Eh, I might as well clean up myself. _

I went into my room and finished hanging my clothes. Fifteen minutes later, I walked over to Rory's room and knocked on her door.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" I asked.

"I'm coming!!!" she yelled back. Rory walked out, put on her shoes, and grabbed her keys. We exited our apartment and started walking to the classroom. There weren't many people, seeing as the semester wasn't due to start for another week. On the way, we stopped by the coffee cart. Then, we continued walking.

_We're not talking, but it isn't an awkward silence, I think. Oh yeah, I better check which class it is. _

I pulled out the printout and looked at it. '_Dobbins Hall, 2__nd__ floor, Rm. 3.'_

I showed it to Rory.

"Hey, doesn't this sound familiar?" I asked.

"Oh my God!" she started to laugh. "You have got to be kidding me!" she chortled, tears starting to come out from laughing so hard.

"What's so funny?" I asked, befuddled. _What's so funny about the classroom? Is there something I should know?_

"You really don't remember?" she asked, a shocked look on her face.

"No, I don't. Anyways, what's so damn special about it?" I asked exasperatedly. Ace kept on laughing. _Is she laughing at me or something? _

"Calm down, I'm not laughing at you. We're almost there; once you see it, you'll immediately understand," she replied, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Fine," I replied, irritated.

We got to Dobbins Hall, and then walked up the flight of stairs. Then, we turned left. Ace took out her keys, and opened the door. I stood in the entrance for a second, shock clearly on my face. _You have got to be kidding me!!!_

A/N: Sure, this may be a bit evil of me to stop here…you're probably wondering what's in the room…oh well, it's MY story. Anyways, I just want to say that I might not update for a bit because I have some major projects and tests, so I have to get those done first. I keep on writing late at night, which is so not good seeing as school starts so stinking early. I'm actually supposed to be doing my homework, but oh well. The writing bug just bites at the worst times for me; I should be studying right now...BTW: I KNOW THAT THE FRIENDSHIP SEEMS A BIT FAST, BUT DEAL WITH IT! (I JUST GOT SO SICK AND TIRED OF WRITING AWKWARD PARTS. DON'T WORRY; I'M STILL GOING TO BE ADDING AWKWARDNESS AND ANGST, SO CALM DOWN!!!)You don't have to, but please review and give me your thoughts. It really inspires me and helps me get over writers block!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Who's the ultimate pranker?

A/N: O.K., so I was listening to 'Vulnerable' by Secondhand Serenade and so I got inspired to write. Ohhh, I absolutely love writing this one!!! Read, Review, etc….I actually am finding time to write now because I'm stuck home sick-bad for me, good for you…lol.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GILMORE GIRLS, ALRIGHT??? ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!?

Chapter 4: Who's the ultimate prank master???

LPOV

I walked into the lecture hall. Shock was clear on my face. I could hear Ace chuckling softly behind me, while trying to muffle the sound.

"Oh my God, it's still the same. But what the hell, it had to be this of all places?" I moaned. _Why in the world did it have to be here? _

"You recognize it then?" she asked, with a smirk.

"It would be impossible to not recognize it. Though, I do have to say, that was one of the best pranks I ever pulled," I replied, shock still in my voice.

"Pft, yeah, at my expense! Of all classrooms, we end up in the one where Colin, Finn, and you professed your love for me. Oh, what a lovely day that was!" she sarcastically said.

"What can I say?" I replied cockily. _Oh shit! Doesn't she realize that this is from the 'before', when we actually were together and all? Why the hell are we even talking about this now? Should I react and remind her? Hmmm. No, what the hell would I be thinking then? It'll just tense her up all over again, which is what I really don't want to happen. To drop or not drop a hint, that is the question. _"I pull great pranks; it's not my fault you overreacted," I challenged, trying to get a rise out of her.

"Overreacted, overreacted?!" she screeched. "You embarrassed me in front of everyone!!! You call that overreacting, I'll show you overreacting!" All of a sudden, she started smacking me, while saying the words, "OVERREACTING???!!!"

"All right, I'm sorry! Now can you please stop hitting me?!" I pleaded. _Yeesh, she sure packs a hell of a punch when she's pissed off. _

"Humph, just be glad that I'm not threatening your balls like I did to Finn last time," she retorted.

"O.K., alright," I hastily replied, putting my hands up. _You never threaten the balls!_

"Huh, I'm glad you've wrapped the idea around your thick skull," Ace said, a devilish grin on her face. "Anyways, do you want to go to the office now?"

"Yeah, just lead the way," I replied. "You have the keys, right?"

She nodded her head, and then headed down the steps to the platform, me following close behind. Then, we walked around the podium to the far right side, where a door was located. Ace opened the door, and we both entered.

"Wow, it sure is dusty," she remarked.

"I'll ask the around to see if one of the janitors can tidy it up. Meanwhile, do you want to get started on what we'll be lecturing?" I said.

"Let's get started," Ace agreed.

I sat down on the chair behind the desk, while she took the one opposite me. Thirty minutes into our discussion, we had gotten some ideas for the next week or so. However, Ace still wasn't satisfied.

"I just feel like we should do something, to make ourselves different from all the other professors; make us unique and all, you know?" she mused, running her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah, kind of. We need something to have students remember us as. We aren't going to be like all the other stodgy, coat and tie, briefcase carrying fools! No offense to them. But what would we do?" I said.

"I know!" She shrieked excitedly, jumping out of her seat in delight. "It's prank time! I mean, carry on the tradition and all, in a way; seeing as I got pranked there so it would be like the pranking legacy," Ace rambled, continuing her epiphany of what to do.

"Hmmm, I like how you're going with this. What prank do you want to do?" I replied, excitement starting to color my voice.

"I'm getting there," she laughed. "I have a few ideas, but I'm going to have to run them by Finn before you hear it. After all, Finn is practically a genius at this.

"Oh, and what am I?" I sarcastically said.

"The assistant," Ace non-repentantly said.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just horribly wound my ego, as you're obviously delusional to say something like that. How about we finish this over lunch, as it's already one o'clock," I suggested.

"That's fine. I'm just going to go call Finn first, alright? I'll meet you back at the apartment. Order pizza or something, I don't really mind right now; just don't forget to make coffee, got it?" she rattled off.

"Yes ma'am," I mockingly replied, before heading off. _This is going to be an interesting first week for the students; that's for sure. I wonder what Ace has come up with…_

RPOV

As I walked the opposite direction of Logan, I pulled out my iPhone to call Finn.

"Please pick up, please pick up!" I muttered. Thankfully, he did.

" 'Lo. Finn speaking." He answered.

"Finny, no greeting from you? I'm hurt!" I replied.

"Reporter girl! How are you? Huntz isn't driving you bonkers yet, eh? What's the need to call me right now? Not that I mind, I adore talking to you," he said.

"Well, I need help with a prank-" I started to say, before he cut me off.

"Say no more, you're talking to the king of pranks. How can I be of assistance?" Finn quickly said.

"Well, I want to run it by you first, before telling Logan. Ready?" I asked.

"Bring it on, babe, BRING IT ON!!!" he screeched excitedly. I could hear thuds coming through the speaker, probably Finn jumping up and down in excitement.

"Alright, alright, calm down. Anyways, I was thinking of having Logan and I each sitting in the hall, which, by the way, is the one where you almost lost your balls with the stunt the three of you pulled," I said.

"No, that's just so bizarre, the same exact room, you say?" Finn questioned, doubt apparent in his voice.

"Exactly the same one. Anyways, to continue on, we'll just be sitting among the students, and listening to what they're saying about the class, seeing as we want to know how they're feeling about it. Then, when the lecture is about to start, nothing happens. We'll just be sitting there for about five minutes, to get them all in a panic. This is where you and Colin come in. At this point, we're going to repeat exactly what happened to me," I explained, taking a breath before continuing. "Of course, Logan will probable be sitting all the way in the back, so that he'll be able to sneak out when it's time for our little stunt. What do you think? Are you up for it?"

"Love, you have just given me the best gift ever!" Finn crowed. "Of course I will help you! I'll give Collin a call, see what the bloke thinks, then text you back, alright love?"

"Perfect, Finn. Thank you so much! I'll talk to you later," I replied.

"Bye," he said.

_Step 1: Get Finn's input and help, check. Time for Step 2: Run it all by Logan and get his reaction. This should be quite interesting…_

A/N: I finally came back! I know, I know, I said I'd update last week…sorry! I had a lot of tests and so I couldn't find time to write! Anyways, Thanksgiving should give me more time to write, so that's good for you all. Don't expect the prank in the next chapter, or even the one after that. I have nothing else to say, so bye for now…oh, I came up with something else! I'm not going to update until I get at least 7 reviews. (I know you hate these, but OH WELL!!!) The more there are, the longer I'll make the next chapter; nice tradeoff, don't you think?


	5. Chapter 5: Accidents and preparations

A/N: I'm back, again…I know, finally, right? (I always write this, for some weird reason.) Anyways, here's Chapter 5, blah blah blah…I have nothing else to say.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, obviously.

Chapter 5: Accidents and preparations

RPOV

As I walked down the path, I realized I was going away from the apartment, not towards it. _Silly me. _I turned back around and continued walking. There were starting to be more people around the campus, now that the year was going to start soon. I soon got back to my apartment, and entered the door, when I heard a loud crash.

"Shit!" I heard Logan yell.

"Hey, I'm back," I said, walking to the kitchen. There, I found Logan, surrounded by dishes on the floor. A bowl of salad was all over his hair and body, making me start to crack up.

"Oh my God," I said, trying not to laugh at him. "What the heck happened to you?"

"Don't you even laugh," he threatened, trying to stand, but failing. I held out my hand to help him, and then reached back down to pick up the plates. _Thank god for plastic. _Meanwhile, Logan stalked off to the bathroom, while trying to keep his dignity. Once he was out of the room, I collapsed and proceeded to laugh until I started to cry. _Oh my God, that was just… What in the world caused him to look like a tree? Ahhhh, I'm going to enjoy the explanation, that's for sure. Where's my camera when I want it?_

All of a sudden, Logan came back out, now free of salad and in a new shirt. Unfortunately for me, I was still on the floor in a heap, my face still red from all the laughter.

"Ugh, whatever. Laugh all you want," he said.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just that you looked so funny," I started to say, before bursting into peals of laughter again. "Sorry, I'll stop! But seriously, how in the world did that happen?"

Logan sighed, and then began to explain. "Well, I was making a Chinese chicken salad, because none of the takeout menus sounded that great right now. So, the salad was in a bowl on the counter, and it was all ready. When I reached up to grab the plates, I slipped on a piece of lettuce on the floor, and dropped the plates. Somehow, one of the plates managed to fall on the edge of the bowl, which then flipped and tossed the salad all over me. End of story, no questions please."

"Wow," I said, a bit speechless now. "That's quite a story."

"You think?" he growled. "You're not the one who had salad and chicken pieces all over himself."

"True. Well, what should we do now?" I asked.

"I still have lettuce left, so I'll just make another one, I guess. You might as well start telling me about what you have planned seeing as lunch won't be ready for a while now," he said.

"Alright." I said. I went on to tell his exactly what I had told Finn, except I also included what would happen after we finished carrying out the prank, which would be Logan and I introducing ourselves to the class. "What do you think?

Logan's back was turned to me, so I couldn't see his reaction. _I wonder what he's thinking about it right now. Oh no, is it going to be awkward then? Maybe I shouldn't have decided to redo this one. Oh boy, what in the world have I done? This might just make the whole situation awkward all over again. What in the world are you thinking, Rory? Am I nuts? Please, please, please say something before I do something even more stupid!!!_

LPOV

_ O.K. Did she just say what I think she said? She seriously suggested redoing THE PRANK??? Are my ears deceiving me? Am I dreaming, or am I actually awake? What the hell should I say? I've got to say something, or else it'll be super awkward, which is the one thing I cannot have all over again. The whole situation of living and teaching with her is already volatile enough. Just give a god-damned response! _

"That actually sounds great," I replied, trying to keep my voice nonchalant and not overreact like I really wanted to.

"Great," she said, sounding relieved. _So I wasn't the only one who was worried. Hmmm, what does that mean? Is she just as nervous, and not as nonchalant as she seems? It is a decent idea though, but recruiting Finn AND Colin? Well, that first lecture will sure be memorable, that's for sure. _

"Oh, salad's ready," I said. _Thank god, something to say that won't cause anything bad to happen. _

"Do you want me to get the plates this time?" she asked, seeming to be grateful at the neutral topic.

"That would be great, thanks," I said.

We sat down at the table, and started eating. I went to my room to get my laptop, while Ace was reading a book and eating at the same time. I turned on the screen, then went to check my email. It was full of emails from my father, which were all about the company. _What else would he write about? That's all he's concerned about anyways. He's never sent a 'How are you, son?' before, so why should I even think about getting one? Whatever, why do I even care? I'm already twenty-nine, and yet I am still hoping for one? Give the dream up, Huntz. If that happens, you'd be wondering where the real Mitchum Huntzberger is then. _

Honor had also sent an email, which told me about my niece and what she had been doing lately, standard things for her to write about. She also asked me about Rory though, how I was doing about the situation and all. I responded to that as casually as I could; I didn't want to give any more information than necessary, seeing as I was just planning to give enough information to satisfy her, but not enough to start another long talk. I really didn't need that. A buzzing sound disturbed me from my typing. I first thought it was my phone, but then realized it was Ace's. _Who's calling her?_

RPOV

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Love, Colin said he'd do it!" Finn yelled excitedly. "Huntz said yes, right? Please tell me he said yes!!!"

"Finn, calm down. And he did say yes, alright?" I answered.

"Yes!!! So, when will this take place then? I have to clear my schedule with the company and all," he said. _Wow, he actually sounds responsible for once._

"Um, I think it's the week after next, and it's a Monday," I told him.

"Alright then, love. I have to go back to work, so we'll talk later. Bye!" he said, before hanging up.

"Bye," I said. _Finn sure seems mature now. Is it just me, or did he not even sound drunk yet? Huh, Finny is finally growing up, funny as that seems. Step 2: complete. Step 3: get Colin to help, complete. Now, I just need the three to remember what they said, and we're all set. All systems are a go!_

A/N: Sorry, this chapter and the past one haven't been as long. The next ones will be longer though. But, the upside to this is that I can update faster! Next chapter: expect some drama, someone's going to a Friday night dinner! 'Till next time!


	6. Chapter 6: WHO's coming to dinner?

A/N: So sorry about being away for so long! I've been super busy these past months because of finals, and relatives, and watching Muse in concert, having to go to Panama in a few days, and…you get where this is going. So, I'm super super sorry! But, enjoy this chapter! B-thanks for the great proofreading you do! Kelsey, this chapter is for you! Thanks for all the support and I'm really enjoying our emails!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

Chapter 6: You want me to bring WHO to dinner?

RPOV

The past few days had gone by. It was safe to say we were friends now, with all the friendly banter we'd been having. Of course though, it was still a little awkward. Some situations that occurred had brought back memories of 'back then', and it would make us freeze back up again. This normally would only last a few hours or so, but thanks to Finn, almost the whole evening was as awkward as can be.

Two days ago, Finn came over to discuss the plan. Unfortunately, Colin had previous plans with Stephanie, or maybe then the incident could have been avoided altogether. Finn had to just bring up so many incidents from the past. Apparently talking about the prank wasn't enough. Needless to say, it was extremely awkward.

Of course, it wasn't as bad as last night's dinner. It just gives me the chills to even think about it.

*1 day ago*

As I was drinking my third cup of coffee, my phone started to vibrate.

"Hello?" I said.

"Rory, is that anyway to answer the phone?" Grandma said, clearly annoyed.

"Sorry, Grandma. Anyways, why are you calling so early?" I replied.

"Well, your grandfather and I want to meet your fellow teacher, so bring him or her with you to dinner tonight, alright? That's all. I'll see you later then. Goodbye, dear," she said, hanging up before I had a chance to say anything.

_ WHAT??? I'm going to have to bring Logan tonight? This is seriously messed up! Aghhhh, I need advice, pronto. Mom, you'd better be up by now! I need advice, I need advice NOW!!!_

I quickly took out my phone and dialed Mom's number. _Please, please be awake! _Thankfully, she picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, hon," Mom said. "What's up?"

"I need your help!" I screeched, starting to panic again.

"Ok, breathe sweetie. What happened?" she asked.

"Alright, so, I was drinking my coffee when the phone rang. So, of course, I picked it up, and it was Grandma. She didn't even bother to say anything, except 'Oh, we want to meet your fellow teacher, so bring him to dinner tonight' and then she hung up! So, what the hell can I do now; I mean, bring Logan??? Is she insane?" I said, in one breath.

"Oh, we all know she is," Mom nonchalantly said.

"Not helping!" I sing-songed.

"Sorry, Ror. Well, why don't you just tell him and then bring him, simple. I mean, if you don't bring him, she'll get on your case, and then keep on pestering you to bring him, until she finally has enough and then comes to visit you at Yale and then finds out and then, KABOOM! You'll be wishing you'd just brought him" she exclaimed.

"Any other options?" I asked.

"Nope," Mom chirped.

"Great, just great," I sarcastically remarked. "Well then, I guess you'll be seeing him on Friday.

"Smart choice, hon," Mom said.

"Alright, then. I'll see you on Friday. I've got someone to talk to," I fake-happily said.

"Have fun with that!" she said, and then hung up.

_God, why must this happen to me? Grandma, why did you have to do this to me? Why???_

Then I heard the sound of a door opening. _Logan's. _He walked out, grabbed a mug from the cabinet, and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"How many has it been?" he abruptly asked.

"Er…what?" I said, jolted out of my thoughts of telling him about dinner.

"How many cups of coffee have you had already?" he asked again, smirking that god damned smirk which always got me. _Ugh, get a hold of yourself Rory!_

"Oh, this is my fourth," I airily remarked.

"Uh huh, sure," Logan drawled. "Well, it's already nine. Do you want to go out for breakfast?"

"Yeah, sure, that's fine." I replied. _Perhaps I can bring it up then. God, this is going to be hard. _

Logan strode of towards the bathroom, and I heard the shower start a minute later. Meanwhile, I finished my coffee, and put the cup in the sink. Then, I walked to my room, and grabbed a pair of jeans, plum colored long sleeve shirt with a wide neckline (A.N. I have this shirt in grey, from Banana Republic; super soft and I got it for only $10!), and a pair of diamond studs. My hair was still wavy, since I had curled it yesterday.

Afterwards, I went over to my desk and turned on my laptop. I opened up my email account, and began composing. First, I wrote several emails to my old coworkers from the campaign trail, talking about the apartment and such, and only mentioning Logan in passing. Then, I read Lane's weekly one. She talked about the twins, and how they were so big now. Everyone in Star's Hollow were doing fine, except for Kirk somehow managing to get stuck in a tree and refusing to come down for an hour.

I wrote back to her, about Logan and how I was feeling about it. Then, I mentioned Grandma's call, and that I might come to visit on Saturday. After sending it, I went back outside. He was already waiting on the sofa. As soon as I came out, we left. No words were spoken; _I wonder why…_

LPOV

_Game on. If she's acting so awkward and nervous, why won't she just come out and say why? If Ace wants to play the game, it's on. I'll ignore her, and she'll ignore me. Why's she acting so weird though? I mean, I though we were doing alright, considering the past and all. It isn't as awkward as I though it'd be. Why the hell am I thinking this? It's the past, I'm still angry, I don't care! I don't care about her, I don't care about what she's thinking, doing, or acting! I don't fucking care! Argh! Why do I still give a damn? Whatever, just whatever. _

I continued the silence while walking to the car. Then, we drove to a little café. Again, there was just silence. No little noises, nothing. It was as if something was about to come up behind us and shout," Boo!" After we had ordered, the silence came back. Five minutes later, Ace cleared her throat and spoke.

"Um, Logan, can we talk?" she said nervously.

I didn't respond. _Why is she bothering to talk to me? Is the silent treatment over already? Wow, great resolve she has. __**(A.N. Snarky, sarcastic Logan-love him or hate him?) **_

"Hello?" she queried, waving her fingers in front of my face.

"What?!" I semi-snapped. "Are you done with the silent treatment already?

"What's your problem?" she snapped back.

"You!" I near snarled.

"What the hell?" she questioned in disbelief. "When did you become so damn snarky and start acting like this? You're the one who's been quiet since those few sentences were uttered this morning!" At this, she stood up and walked to stand in front of me. I did the same; we stood facing each other in front of the table. There were a few curious onlookers, but I didn't give a damn at this point.

"Me? Me? Me?" I angrily replied back. "What about yourself? You really think that I'm not that perceptive? The way you acted this morning: all nervous and shit! So don't blame me for thinking that you wanted to play the silent game. I mean, it's not a mystery that either of us is pleased with how this has turned out. I mean, I sure as hell wasn't expecting you, just as you sure as hell weren't expecting me!"

"God, stop playing the damn martyr! This isn't my fault! You're right; I didn't want anything that even resembled our situation to happen at all," she paused her tirade, taking a breath. "Oh, and while I'm ranting, it's just the damn icing on the cake that I have to share a place with you! But, before you even-," then I interrupted her.

"God, just stop for a second! I can't handle the tension anymore!" I pleaded.

"What?" she questioned confusingly, trying to understand where the conversation had gone.

_Logan, where are you going with your words? Control yourself, before something slips! _

I ignored my thoughts, and continued, "I'm sick and tired of hiding my feelings. So here goes everything I've kept bottled up since the first night. I'm still fucking pissed about that day. Sure, I have a better understanding of your response, but I'm still pissed as hell. And then, don't even get me started on us now. I mean, damn the uncomfortableness, and don't even deny the fact that the awkwardness is all due to the sexual tension between us! So, I'm sorry to have to resort to this, but I think there's only one way to resolve this issue."

"What do you mean, resolve this?" she said, her now confused face beginning to show traces of anger again. "First you interrupt me, and now you say-."

All of a sudden, I grabbed the shoulders, pulled her to me, and kissed her. Just kissed her. I don't know why I did it, to stop her from talking, or because I just wanted too, or whatnot, but I did. It felt normal, like there hadn't been any separation at all. _I'm home. _Ace wasn't struggling, just wrapping her arms around me, and winding her fingers into my hair. But, all good things don't last.

RPOV

_ I'm home. Wait, what the hell?! What am I thinking, kissing him? Rory, gain control of yourself. But, it feels natural to do this, like we haven't been separated. Dammit, what the hell am I doing? I have got to get control of myself. Come on, Gilmore, end the damn kiss. It doesn't matter; there's been too much history. Let go!_

I finally regained control of my senses, and pushed him away. I felt dazed, and he sure looked it too.

"What the hell!" I screeched. "Do you have any sense of what the hell you're doing? I'm not some blonde bimbo **(A.N. No offense to any blonds out there; I love you all!) ** who can be won over! Argh, I can't do this anymore! I 'm sorry for how I acted this morning, but not for the reason you stated. _Actually, part of it is because of that. Ack, don't think about that mind blowing kiss! _

I continued hurriedly, just wanting to get out of there, "My grandmother invited you to dinner tonight. I know it's short notice, but it'd be easier for the both of us if you went; you know how persistent she can be. If you can't make it or don't want to go, fine. If you can, be at their house by 7, preferably 6:30. I have to go," I said, beginning to walk away while shaking my head. _God, this day is not turning out the way I planned. I don't give a shit right now; I'm ready to go hide under a rock for the next decade. Oh, and Mom's sure going to love hearing about this! Why is my life like this? Can't I just get a break?_

I continued walking away, resisting the urge to look back and see his reaction; it probably was still in shock and panic. _Great, just great. I absolutely hate my life right now. _

LPOV

I watched her walk away, her shoulders slightly slumped in defeat. People were still looking at me, so I sat back down. The waitress quietly set down our food, then walked away. I picked at my eggs, still not understanding of what Ace had just said.

_God, Logan. What the hell are you going to do now? You've gone and ruined it all, even the tentative friendship there was. Back to step one all over again. To go or not to go, that is the question. Emily and Richard will probably be all welcoming, but her mother, that's another question. She'll probably be verbally attacking me all night if I go. But, it might slightly redeem myself in Ace's eyes. God, I just can't let her slip away again. That kiss really shows that. She's it, she's the one, has been and will always be the only one for me. You messed up, dude. Face it. Your mind was just obsessed with how she had hurt you; Honor was right. I need her advice, yet again. Hopefully, she'll be able to save my ass. _

I placed some bills on the table, and walked out. The car was still there, which meant that Rory had walked back. It was only a ten minute walk, plus she would have wanted to call Lorelai. I got in the car, and sped off in the direction of Honor's place.

When I got to the gates, I punched in the code, and drove up the driveway. I rung the doorbell, then waited. No one opened, so I rung again. This time, it opened, with Honor behind it.

"Logan, what are you doing here?" she said, surprised.

"I need advice." I said.

She smirked, shook her hear, and then said, "I had a strange feeling you'd be dropping by today. Luckily for you, your niece just fell asleep, so come on in."

"Thanks," I said, walking in and following her to the living room.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" Honor asked.

I got straight to the point, "I kissed Ace."

"What?!" she screeched. "Are you nuts? You may be clueless sometimes, but what kind of twisted notion did you get inside your brain to do this?"

"Well, my idiotic self thought she was giving me the silent treatment; I'll tell you more about that later. But, anyways, I thought she was, so I didn't say anything to her after I went to get ready to go out. I only assumed that because she was acting all weird and nervous and stuff," I said.

"Well, did you bother asking her?" Honor asked in a 'duh' kind of tone.

"No," I hesitantly responded. "But, anyways, to continue with what happened, we got to the place. She didn't say anything until after we had ordered, so when she asked if we could talk, I said nothing. Long story short, we got to arguing about how neither of us liked living together…I brought up that I was still angry…she looked pissed….I brought up the sexual tension, which got her mad, so I just kissed her. I still don't know exactly why, maybe to stop her, or because of said sexual tension, but yeah, that's what happened."

"O…k…," she said, looking rather overwhelmed. "Well, first of all, how did she respond to the kiss?"

"She actually kissed me back," I said. _I still don't get why, but who knows?_

"Ok, then. Well, she's probably confused right now, especially if she still loves you," Honor said.

"Don't bring that up, please," I said, my jaw tensing up again.

"Right, sorry. Anyways, what do you need advice on?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah. After I kissed her, she yelled at me about what the hell I was doing. Then, she dropped the bomb, that I was invited to dinner at her grandparents. Her grandparents, Honor. Do you get why I stopped by yet?" I said, frustration filling my words.

"Wow, wow, wow, you sure lead an interesting life, little brother of mine," Honor said. "Go to the dinner, you know how Emily Gilmore can be. As for Lorelai, just be yourself, albeit the polite one. She'll hopefully come around. Plus, if you've started to somewhat come to your senses about wanting Rory back, it'll say something about yourself. A kind of apology for what you did, you know? Try to become good friends first, so there's no awkwardness. Then, you guys need to sit down and talk about everything. I mean everything, from the proposal to what has happened until now. No hiding anything."

"I think I'll take you up on that. Of course, we'll have to just resolve this tonight, because we're going to be pulling a prank on our students. The one Finn, Colin, and I did to her. Remember?" I said.

"Yeah," she replied, with a hint of a smile. "I hope it works out this time, Logan."

"I do too. I'll be taking up your advice, thanks sis," I said back. _Thank god for Honor. I don't what I'd do without her advice. I just hope it works. _

She got up from her seat, and walked to the front door. I followed, and gave her a hug before leaving. _Time to go to the Gilmore's. _

**A.N. I'm finally back!!! Sorry about taking so long, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Friday night dinner will be next, along with some more prank prep, and some Logan and Rory heart to heart. Don't expect them to get together so quickly though. The prank is also coming up soon! Anyways, expect another update in hopefully the next week or two. Love you all and please review!!!**


End file.
